


The Set Up

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch capture a hitman who has killed the mobster they were protecting. As they investigate the hitman's story about his motivations, they begin to discover some very strange happenings surrounding him.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Set Up


    THE SET UP
    
    Season 2, Episode 16
    
    Original Airdate: 
    
    Written by: Joe Reb Moffly
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: George McCowan
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch capture a hitman who has killed the mobster they were protecting. As they investigate the hitman's story about his motivations, they begin to discover some very strange happenings surrounding him. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Jon Korkes ... Terry Nash

Heather MacRae ... Debra

Darrell Zwerling ... Mr. Thistleman (as Darryl Zwerling)

Eugene Roche ... Dr. George Stegner

Michael V. Gazzo ... Joe Durniak

Richard Balin ... Bumper

K.C. Ligon ... Patty Nash (as Katharine Dunfee Clarke)

Angus Duncan ... Wilson

Bruce M. Fischer ... Trucker

Sandra George ... Bank Teller

Robert Hackman ... Inspection Officer (as Bob Hackman)

Mike Lawrence ... Newsman (as Mike Laurence)

Dennis McMullen ... Oliver

Pamela Myers ... Waitress (as Pam Myers)

Vern Rowe ... Security Guard #2

Connie Sawyer ... Nurse

Cedric Scott ... Security Guard #1

Dawna Shove ... Nun

Clay Tanner ... Fields

Gary Wood ... Man
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Casa Madrid Restaurant**
    
    NASH: Here! Let me help you. 
    
    PATTY: Terry, I'm not that delicate.
    
    NASH: Well, it's not every day a guy finds out he's gonna have a son.
    
    PATTY: That'll be quite a trick.
    
    PATTY: Well, you know what I mean.
    
    NASH: You're gonna have a kid. Terrence Patrick Nash Jr.
    
    PATTY: That'll be a funny name if it turns out to be a girl.
    
    NASH: Maybe not so funny. Hey. You're very pretty, you know. I love you. Let's go up the coast to Santa Barbara for the weekend and celebrate, okay?
    
    PATTY: Great.
    
    NASH: Or Paris. Cleveland. Cleveland by the sea. We'll do it. Okay. Oh, geez. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital Room**
    
    NASH: Patty... Patty! Patty! Patty!
    
    NURSE: Shh, Mr. Nash, there are people sleeping in the other room.
    
    NASH: Where's my wife? I wanna see my wife!
    
    STEGNER: Be quiet, Terry. Be quiet. You're in a hospital. It's 5:00 in the morning. 
    
    NURSE: Sorry, Dr. Stegner. He just woke up and started to scream.
    
    STEGNER: It's all right, Nurse. Just leave us alone, please.
    
    NURSE: Yes, Doctor.
    
    STEGNER: Thank you. Terry, it's me, George. Open your eyes, look at me. You recognize me? George Stegner, your brother-in-law. Patty's brother. You recognize me now?
    
    NASH: Yeah, I know you. Hey, how about that. Well, how do you like that, huh? Good old George.
    
    STEGNER: Do you remember, Terry? Do you remember what happened? You do. You do. Don't turn away from me. Look at me. You had a lousy time, a real lousy time, but we all know that, but while you were lying on your back, I was out on the phone making arrangements for Patty's funeral. Your wife, Terry, but my sister. You think I don't feel anything? You think I'm not feeling it now? Listen to me, Terry. I'm scared. I'm scared to death. Those weren't just a couple of maniacs, kid. They were hired, Terry. Those men were professionals.
    
    NASH: I don't understand.
    
    STEGNER: Listen to me. Patty never told you about her father. My father. He was a crook, Terry. He was in the Syndicate out of Chicago. Thirty years. Thirty, Terry, and he wanted out. Maybe it was getting too hot, maybe he was getting too old. I don't know. 
    
    NASH: Well, what does that have-?
    
    STEGNER: Let me finish. They killed him, huh? Four years ago, just before you met Patty, and they would've killed us for what they felt we might've known or what he might've told us, but Patty and I thought we were smart. We changed our names, we moved a half a dozen times, and up until two weeks ago, I thought we were safe.
    
    NASH: Two weeks?
    
    STEGNER: That's how long you've been here, unconscious. Look, I don't know if they've made the connection between me and Patty, but I figured you ought to know,
    so I told you. And I'll tell you something else. Get out, Terry. Go home, pack a bag, get on a plane and disappear. Change your name, make it legal. Forget about me and this city and everything that happened here. Now, you give me 10 minutes. You get dressed. Clothes are in the closet, there. I'll call a cab. I'll think of some excuse to get rid of that policeman outside the door. You understand me? Do it. You do it.
    
    NASH: George? Who did it? You tell me, George. I have a right to know. You said I did.
    
    STEGNER: Why? You couldn't do anything. The police haven't been able to do anything. The man's untouchable.
    
    NASH: Please tell me the name. I'm begging you.
    
    STEGNER: Well, what's the point? I've lived with this thing all my life. Durniak.
    Joseph Durniak. The name mean anything to you? You must've seen it a thousand times on TV and in the newspapers. Look. His face on a magazine a couple of months ago.
    
    NASH: Durniak. Yeah, sure. Where?
    
    STEGNER: Forget it, Terry.
    
    NASH: Where, George? Where?
    
    STEGNER: Here, damn it, the city.
    
    NASH: Where?
    
    STEGNER: A hotel. What's the difference? What do you think this is, amateur night, kid?
    
    NASH: You tell me the name of that hotel. You tell me the name of that.
    
    STEGNER: The Freemont.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Big Rig**
    
    HUTCH: (sings and whistles Black Bean Soup) Oh, you're awake.
    
    STARSKY: This a dawn or a sunset?
    
    HUTCH: This one's a dawn.
    
    STARSKY: (on CB radio) Good morning, good buddies, this is the Puce Goose, and I'm on the loose. Anybody out there? (pause)
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, I thought we agreed you weren't gonna play with that thing anymore.
    
    STARSKY: You agreed, I didn't agree. This is Americana in action, Hutch. Americana, reaching out to one another. Hands across the airwaves. Fingers fumbling through the frequencies. (on CB radio) This is the Puce Goose, I'm looking for a gander. Any of you good buddies out there? (pause)
    
    HUTCH: Hey, you remember that good buddy outside of Albuquerque? Like to tear that restaurant apart trying to get to you.
    
    STARSKY: Ah, he was a sorehead, anybody could tell that.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, sure he was.
    
    STARSKY: (on CB radio) This is the Puce Goose, and I'm with my pal, the Blond Blintz, and we're heading west. Anybody out there? (pause)
    
    HUTCH: The Blond what?
    
    STARSKY: Blintz.
    
    HUNGRY_MAMA: (on CB radio) Hello, Puce Goose? Why, this is Hungry Mama. I'm out here, and I bet ou truckers get so lonely out on that road.
    
    STARSKY: You bet, Hungry Mama, we do that.
    
    HUNGRY_MAMA: Me and my girls, we just love to cheer up lonely truck drivers. Our trailers are just three miles past the Nevada border. (pause)
    
    HUTCH: I think we just passed them. 
    
    STARSKY: Might have been a nice place to stop for breakfast.
    
    HUTCH: Give me that thing. (on CB radio) Negatory, Hungry Mama. 10-17 before pleasure, and right now the Puce Goose has a hot 10-17 to tend to. (pause) I don't think they're serving food, Starsky.
    
    HUNGRY_MAMA: (on CB radio) You two-bit cheapskate gear jockeys are all alike! (end)
    
    HUTCH: Another sorehead.
    
    WEIGH STATION GUARD: Morning. What you carrying?
    
    HUTCH: Paper goods. El Paso to Fresno.
    
    WEIGH STATION GUARD: Been weighed in the last 500 miles?
    
    HUTCH: Uh... Oh.
    
    WEIGH STATION GUARD: There's a place called Jeb's Restaurant, two miles this side of Barstow. Pick up your real cargo.
    
    HUTCH: He's finally here, huh?
    
    WEIGH STATION GUARD: Looks it. You know, you guys aren't the only ones who've been driving around for the last two weeks. You just happen to be the ones that caught the gold ring.
    
    STARSKY: Good saw.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - North Tower Apartments**
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Morning, Mr. Nash. Are you all right, Mr. Nash?
    
    NASH: Yeah, I'm all right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Truck Stop Cafe**
    
    STARSKY: Real Americana.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    STARSKY: Real Americana, these people. Apple pie and ice cream.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    TRUCKER: What? 
    
    STARSKY: Ice cream. Gotta have some.
    
    HUTCH: Another one of your good buddies, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    WAITRESS: Hey, Willie, I ordered poached! Do these look like poached? And where's my double order of flapjacks and ham? Thanks. Hey, what a big spender. Fifteen whole cents. Oh, maybe I'll retire. Perhaps take a trip to Bermuda. What can I do for you guys?
    
    STARSKY: Couple of cups of java.
    
    WAITRESS: What?
    
    STARSKY: Java, that's truck-driver talk for "coffee."
    
    WAITRESS: Hey, Willie, we got a wise guy out here.
    
    HUTCH: Just like a couple of cups of coffee and maybe a couple of sweet rolls.
    
    STARSKY: Uh... Just one sweet roll for me.
    
    HUTCH: I picked him up hitchhiking.
    
    TRUCKER: What?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, nothing, nothing.
    
    TRUCKER: You sure?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Turn around.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, boy. Uh, uh... Look, uh... Why don't you just go back there and finish your pie, huh?
    
    TRUCKER: What?
    
    STARSKY: He said go back and finish your pie.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, he can be a little obnoxious from time to time, but there's no reason for any trouble, huh? Why don't you just go back there and finish your apple pie?
    
    TRUCKER: Hi, fellas.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Fancy that.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Keep the change, huh. 
    
    STARSKY: Hold the java, we got a detour.
    
    WAITRESS: Another big tipper.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Truck Stop Cafe**
    
    HUTCH: Well, we heard you came down from San Francisco.
    
    TRUCKER: Oh, they told me I was going to San Diego. Nothing sacred anymore. Can't even trust the police.
    
    STARSKY: When did they tell you to stop here?
    
    TRUCKER: Oh, about 20 miles back, when I phoned in. Just like they told me to. I'll tell you one thing, there ain't nobody gonna find Joe Durniak, at least not until he's had a chance to testify.
    
    STARSKY: Hiya, Joey. Long time no see.
    
    DURNIAK: Davy! Little Davy Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: This is my partner, Ken Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: How do you do?
    
    DURNIAK: How long you been partners?
    
    HUTCH: About seven years.
    
    DURNIAK: Well, if he kept you around that long, you gotta be okay. Now, little Davy, here, he never knew whether to love me or hate me. I represented everything your father fought against. Some wise guys, they shot him down one night.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I know.
    
    STARSKY: Joey paid for the funeral. 
    
    DURNIAK: Your papa, he was one hell of a man. He deserved better than he got.
    
    STARSKY: We better get moving.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    DURNIAK: No, let Davy drive. I'll sit here and talk old times with your friend. If you're not here, he'll... He'll only hear my side. That'll be nicer.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Lock it up. Thanks a lot.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Bank**
    
    BANK TELLER: Good morning. 
    Would you like this in a check, Mr. Nash?
    
    NASH: Cash. $100 bills.
    
    BANK TELLER: I don't know if we have 25 hundred-dollar bills.
    
    NASH: Uh, I'll take what you have and the rest in 50s.
    
    BANK TELLER: Not going to Las Vegas, I hope. Won't take a second.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Freemont Hotel**
    
    STARSKY: Who is it?
    
    HUTCH: It's me.
    
    STARSKY: Who's "me"?
    
    HUTCH: It's your partner, dummy.
    
    STARSKY: I don't know anybody by that name.
    
    HUTCH: Well, try the Blond Blintz.
    
    STARSKY: Enter, sayeth the Puce Goose.
    
    HUTCH: Room service.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, you come bringing gifts.
    
    STARSKY: I'll sit here.
    
    HUTCH: Well, Joe, I had a talk with our captain downstairs. He says there's a van gonna be here to pick you up, take you down to the federal building this afternoon. And tonight, after you've had a little chat with a grand jury, we're all three of us gonna move to another hotel.
    
    DURNIAK: Are you on a diet, Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, I just make it a point never to eat hotel breakfasts. I may be wrong, Joe, but you don't seem too impressed with all this security.
    
    DURNIAK: Uh, right now, I'm much more interested in why you won't eat in a hotel.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, it's nothing, it's just something I read. I'm sure you got nothing to worry about. I was right there looking over the cooks' shoulders when they made this stuff.
    
    STARSKY: Relax, Joe, sit down. You got nothing to worry about.
    
    DURNIAK: They're gonna get to me. There ain't nobody gonna stop them. Sooner or later, they get to me.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Joe, we got every Syndicate man in a 500-mile radius being watched.
    
    DURNIAK: You can't watch everybody. You cops, you- you think you got a corner on modern science. I can tell you that there are more ways of killing people than you'll ever know about. You don't believe me, do you? Why don't you check out that plane crash in Canada last month? They did that to kill one man. One. Do you think they cared about the others? I'm still interested in why your buddy won't eat a hotel breakfast. 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, me too.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well, uh... It's nothing. It's just something I read.
    
    DURNIAK: That's it. You said that already. What did you read?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you-- you really don't want to know.
    
    DURNIAK: Do we really want to know?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Humor him.
    
    HUTCH: Well, uh, there was this story about this chef who worked the morning shift in some big hotel, and one night before he went to work, he had this terrific fight with his wife.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, so?
    
    HUTCH: So they figure the next morning, about 46 of the hotel guests ate her for breakfast. Sausages, Hash, potatoes, omelets, eggs, tomato juice, toast, butter, tea... Not the coffee.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - London Guns Store**
    
    REYNOLDS: Buddy? Buddy Griggs, right?
    
    NASH: Sorry.
    
    REYNOLDS: Wait a minute. Steve Reynolds, 1966. 3rd Battalion. Khe-Sanh.
    
    NASH: Wrong name, wrong place.
    
    REYNOLDS: My mistake. Excuse me.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Webster Hotel**
    
    NASH: (on phone) Give me the Freemont Hotel. The one across the street. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Freemont Hotel**
    
    DURNIAK: Davy... I meant what I said, you know? About them getting to me.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Joey. You always did have a flair for the dramatic.
    
    DURNIAK: Maybe so, but I'm surprised I got this far. I'm going to tell you something, little Davy. Some of the names I'm gonna mention, dates, places, 
    some nasty little facts, you're not gonna want to hear them.
    
    HUTCH: Joey, you're going to be on your way to Washington tomorrow, and in a few weeks, you're going to be breathing easier than you have for 30 years. You can take my word for that. 
    
    DURNIAK: Davy?
    
    STARSKY: Look... you supply proof of those names, enough to give the Feds the indictments they want, there's no one you could name that we'd be sorry to see put away. Meantime, you get cold feet, we'll go out and buy you an extra pair of socks. Who is it?
    
    DOBEY: It's me.
    
    STARSKY: Who's me?
    
    DOBEY: Captain Dobey.
    
    STARSKY: What's the password?
    
    DOBEY: Come on, Starsky, open this door.
    
    STARSKY: Starsky's not the password.
    
    DOBEY: They just got a call on the switchboard downstairs. Some guy says he's got a half a dozen incendiary bombs planted in the hotel.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    DOBEY: They're set to go off in 15 minutes! Take him down to the freight elevator. I'll have a car waiting.
    
    STARSKY: Come on.
    
    DURNIAK: Those bombs!
    
    HUTCH: Come on, let's go.
    
    DURNIAK: The bombs are a trick!
    
    OLIVER: I'm Oliver, FBI. A man was spotted with a rifle outside. You're gonna have to take him right through the front, okay? A car is gonna be waiting.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you! 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Freemont Hotel**
    
    HUTCH: Watch it!
    
    OLIVER: Up there! That hotel over there. I saw a man with a rifle!
    
    STARSKY: Joey...
    
    HUTCH: You! You! Come with me. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Webster Hotel**
    
    HUTCH: Take the back!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Webster Hotel**
    
    HUTCH: Police officer, would you gentlemen get back, please.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Freemont Hotel**
    
    DURNIAK: Remember the tombstone... Okay? Here lies Joe Durniak... The end of an era. Davy?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, Joey?
    
    DURNIAK: I kind of like that. I really... do....
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hotel**
    
    HUTCH: Police officer. Please get out. Please come out. Please!
    
    WOMAN: What is going on?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Parking Lot**
    
    HUTCH: Get him out of here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**
    
    FIELDS: I've been telling you guys, I didn't shoot nobody. I was ripping off rooms.
    I just saw the cops come running in this joint, and I decided I ought to split.
    
    STARSKY: That's when you ran into the guy in the stairwell, huh? The guy with a gun?
    
    FIELDS: Yeah, how many times I gotta tell you guys?
    
    DOBEY: Starsky and Hutch... See you a minute.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct Corridor**
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: His story checks out. Eleven prior convictions. Breaking and entering hotel rooms.
    
    STARSKY: What about the paraffin test?
    
    DOBEY: Negative. No way he could've touched that gun.
    
    HUTCH: So there really was a guy in that stairwell. Talk about dumb luck.
    
    DOBEY: I'm afraid that's not our only problem right now.
    
    STARSKY: What's wrong?
    
    DOBEY: I don't know. I want to see you two in my office. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Nash's Apartment**
    
    TELEVISION REPORTER: (on tv) The fatal shot came from an upper floor window of the Webster Hotel, directly across the street from the Freemont. It's now been learned that the murdered man had secretly agreed to appear today as the star witness in a special Federal Grand Jury investigation of mob activities. According to a story which will appear in tomorrow's Washington Post, Durniak's testimony would have resulted in the issuance of criminal indictments against as many as 60 gangland figures. The Post story goes on to say that Durniak's killer-- obviously a professional assassin hired by the Syndicate-- can take the dubious credit for successfully slamming the door in the face of the planned investigation. (end) 
    
    NASH: No! You're trying to whitewash him!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    WILSON: You don't recognize any one of them?
    
    HUTCH: Nope.
    
    WILSON: These are the agents that were on duty at the hotel today. The only agents.
    
    STARSKY: No, the only guy we saw was in the back hall. He showed us his badge.
    
    HUTCH: Oliver. His name was Oliver.
    
    STARSKY: He told us they'd spotted a man with a rifle out back, we'd have to take Joey out the front. What are you looking at us like that for? You think we made this up?
    
    WILSON: You want to know what I think? I think there were less than 10 people in this entire country who knew where Joe Durniak was yesterday, and out of those 10,
    the only ones that he would trust enough to change directions that suddenly would be you two.
    
    HUTCH: That's a...a pretty strong accusation, isn't it?
    
    WILSON: You better believe it is, and I'm gonna prove it. I think you two were paid to set up Joe Durniak.
    
    DOBEY: Wilson, if you're going to accuse my men, you might as well accuse me.
    
    WILSON: I'll keep that in mind, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: That man's Don Quixote fighting the windmills. Joe Durniak was his security, his responsibility.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, that may be so, but, uh... all the same, he seems pretty certain about proving that we're involved.
    
    HUTCH: How can he prove we're involved when we're not. That doesn't make any sense.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, what about Sirhan Sirhan, or Ray, or that FBI man who doesn't exist, who told us to take Joey out the front door. That doesn't make any sense either.
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Dobey. (pause) Get on that extension. I got an informer says he knows who killed Joe Durniak. (on phone) Now, would you repeat that, please? (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Mar-Lin-Do Bowling Lanes**
    
    HUTCH: Terry Nash? I'm Detective Hutchinson. This is Detective Starsky.
    
    NASH: I, uh... I heard on the news that Joe Durniak was going to testify before a state crime commission. Is that true?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Is that important to you?
    
    NASH: That he was going to name names and tell stories?
    
    STARSKY: That's right. 
    
    NASH: You suppose if he did testify that he would mention that he shot my my wife to death two weeks ago?
    
    HUTCH: I'm afraid you got the wrong man, Mr. Nash. 
    
    STARSKY: Joe Durniak didn't have anything to do with any killings two weeks ago, Mr. Nash, and nobody in the underworld would have dared take any orders from him. He was in maximum security protective custody for over seven months.
    
    NASH: I say your facts are wrong. I saw it happen with my own eyes. 
    
    HUTCH: What exactly are you trying to say, Mr. Nash?
    
    NASH: I'm just trying to tell you guys the truth. That's all.
    
    STARSKY: What the hell is that?
    
    NASH: That's a souvenir from Joe Durniak. I got off easy. That's to my apartment. There's a rifle in it.
    
    STARSKY: You killed Joe Durniak? Out of all the hoods running around with a reason to kill him, you're trying to make us believe that because you believe that he killed your wife, you went ahead, and you shot him?
    
    NASH: It's not a fantasy. The newspapers are trying to make him into a saint. He wasn't a saint. He was a murderer. I shot him. I'm not ashamed of that.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - North Tower Apartments**
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Can I help you?
    
    HUTCH: We're just accompanying Mr. Nash up to his apartment.
    
    SECURITY GUARD: I beg your pardon?
    
    STARSKY: Mr. Nash's apartment? Upstairs? Ninth floor? Apartment 906?
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Been some kind of mistake here. Cough medicine.
    
    HUTCH: About 86 proof I'd guess, huh? There's no mistake here. We're police officers. We're just taking Mr. Nash up to his apartment. It's really very simple once you get the hang of it.
    
    STARSKY: Need a lift? You sure you got the right key?
    
    SECURITY GUARD: If someone would please explain, perhaps I could be of assistance.
    
    NASH: There's nothing to explain. This is my apartment. The name is Nash. Terry Nash. I've been gone four hours. I come back to find somebody's changed the lock on my door.
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Allow me. This building isn't ready for occupancy. Won't be for another month. Mr. Nash, are you sure you haven't made a mistake and got the wrong complex?
    
    NASH: I live here. My wife.... What have you done, huh? Hey, what have you done, huh? 
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Let me go. Let go of me. 
    
    HUTCH: Enough! 
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Let go of me! Let go!
    
    HUTCH: Come on out. Just calm down!
    
    NASH: I'm not going crazy.
    
    STARSKY: Nobody said you were.
    
    STARSKY: You thinking what I'm thinking?
    
    HUTCH: About the FBI man who never was.
    
    STARSKY: Like I said, it doesn't make any sense.
    
    NASH: What are you guys talking about?
    
    HUTCH: When we're sure, we'll tell you about it. What do you want to do, huh?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. We take him in now, Dobey's liable to think all three of us are crazy.
    
    HUTCH: Let's go back to my place, get some sleep, some food. Maybe we can start clear-headed tomorrow.
    
    NASH: Then you do believe me?
    
    STARSKY: Well, let's put it this way-- At present you're running a close second to an FBI man named Oliver.
    
    SECURITY GUARD: You'd better move fast. I think they believe him.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: If you don't know the name of the hospital, how can you be so sure it was around here?
    
    NASH: Because when I left there, I took a cab. I got picked up out front. It's a five minute drive from there to my apartment.
    
    STARSKY: What apartment?
    
    NASH: What're you saying now, there's no hospital, either? Is that what you're saying?
    
    STARSKY: Don't mind me, Terry, I'm just thinking out loud.
    
    NASH: I was there for two weeks! I got out two days ago! Now, don't tell me there's no hospital! There! Turn in! What do you say now, huh? No hospital?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Our Lady of Sorrows Catholic Girls' School**
    
    NUN: Hurry, ladies, you don't want to be late. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!
    
    STARSKY: Some hospital.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Bank**
    
    NASH: Hi. Remember me? Terry Nash? I was in here two days ago, in the morning? I withdrew $2,500 all in cash? There was 1,800 in 100s, and the rest in 50s. Remember that?
    
    BANK TELLER: Sorry, Mr. Nash, but I really don't remember.
    
    NASH: I gave you a withdrawal slip for $2,500. You said, "Do you want that in a check?" and I said, "No, I'll take it in cash, all hundreds," and you said, you probably didn't have enough hundreds, and I said, "That's okay. I'll take part of it in 50s." You asked me if I was going to Las Vegas. Remember that?
    
    BANK TELLER: Do you have your passbook with you, Mr. Nash?
    
    NASH: No. No, I left it in my apartment.
    
    BANK TELLER: Well, do you happen to remember your account number off hand?
    
    NASH: No. Is this necessary?
     
    BANK TELLER: The account can still be checked through your name. Is it Terry, or Terrence?
    
    NASH: It's Terr-- Wait a minute. Uh, this isn't important. It's one or the other, right?
    
    BANK TELLER: If you'll wait a second, Mr. Nash, I'll check your account. I'm very sorry, Mr. Nash, but we have no record of any account in your name.
    
    NASH: You're lying.
    
    HUTCH: Now, wait a minute, Terry.
    
    NASH: She's lying. 
    
    STARSKY: Come on. 
    
    NASH: What are you lying to me for? You know I was here! 
    
    STARSKY: Come on. 
    
    NASH: What's going on around here anyway, huh? They're lying! Can't you see that?
    
    STARSKY: Come on. 
    
    NASH: Don't you see what's happening? Why doesn't somebody just admit it? What's going on around here? I didn't make it all up! I'm not crazy!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Restaurant**
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Well, then, try Terrence Nash. Same number. (pause)
    
    STARSKY: What about friends?
    
    NASH: What about them?
    
    STARSKY: You got any?
    
    NASH: No, we just moved here, remember?
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Job? Job?
    
    NASH: No.
    
    STARSKY: How come?
    
    NASH: I haven't got one yet.
    
    STARSKY: What kind of work do you do? What kind of work do you do?
    
    NASH: Engineer.
    
    STARSKY: Engineer, okay. Well, back where you come from you got friends, huh? Where do you come from? Where do you come from, Terry?
    
    NASH: I can't remember.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    NASH: I said, I can't remember.
    
    STARSKY: You can't remember where you come from?
    
    NASH: I was in the hospital, for two weeks. I was unconscious. Maybe something happened to me during the shooting. There's probably a lot of things I don't remember.
    
    STARSKY: You know, this thing's giving me an ulcer?
    
    HUTCH: Well, the DMV says there's no license by this number in the name of T., Terry, or Terrence Nash.
    
    STARSKY: Terrific.
    
    HUTCH: Also, I checked with the precinct where you say your wife was shot. They show no record of it.
    
    NASH: That's crazy.
    
    HUTCH: Terry, I had it double checked. I had my friend Barney Franklin cross-check with all the other precincts in the city. There was no shooting like you were describing. I don't know what to tell you, Terry. You call us up. You tell us that you shot a man whom you say is responsible for murdering your wife. You know that because your brother-in-law told you so. We go to the apartment house where you say you live, and we find out the apartment has never been lived in. The security guard couldn't have been where you said he was. The hospital that you say that you spent two weeks in turns out not to be a hospital at all, but a Catholic girls' school. The AMA doesn't show a Dr. George Stegner registered anywhere in the country. Your bank never heard of you. The DMV never heard of you, and now I check with a homicide detective from the 22nd Precinct, and he says in no uncertain terms that nobody, nobody in that particular part of the city has ever been murdered. Now, you tell us what we're supposed to think, Terry. Please. What are we supposed to think?
    
    NASH: What do you think?
    
    STARSKY: I can't think. Look--
    
    HUTCH: Banks.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Banks have hidden cameras.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Bank**
    
    STARSKY: What happened?
    
    HUTCH: Well, The bank manager's a guy by the name of Thistleman. Now, he says we can look at the film shot Monday morning between 10:00 and 11:00 when Terry here says he withdrew the money. He screamed like hell about invasion of privacy, but I told him, if he didn't let us look at the film, I'd have half the IRS agents and FBI agents in this state in there and looking at his books by 5:00 this afternoon.
    
    NASH: He believed that?
    
    STARSKY: Believe it? I'll bet his carnation wilted.
    
    HUTCH: You got it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Undisclosed Location**
    
    STEGNER: The blond man uses the name Hutchinson. The one in the rear is Starsky. The first man uses the name Nash. Now, we have been searching for these three men since we learned of their entry into the country seven months ago. We've finally found them, Debra. We've finally found them. 
    
    DEBRA: But not soon enough.
    
    STEGNER: No, not soon enough. 
    Your brother's dead, murdered by these three men, but he was only one of nine, Debra. Nine. All good men, good agents, each one with a wife and family back home, and each one with a love of our country that gave him the courage to give his own life in order to defend it.
    
    DEBRA: Where are they now?
    
    STEGNER: We're on them constantly. We've known of their exact whereabouts since yesterday afternoon. 
    
    DEBRA: When am I to do it? 
    
    STEGNER: Tonight, Debra. You must kill them tonight.
    
    DEBRA: Good
    
    END (part one)
    
    


End file.
